


Esquece ele

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Episode Related, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arabela está preocupada com o modo como Luke vem agindo desde aquele dia no bar, Lorraine quer ajudá-la a parar de se preocupar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esquece ele

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forget about him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774627) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), para o desafio #072 - forget (esquecer).

Ela achou que estivesse acostumada com isso a essa altura, já que dificilmente era a primeira vez que um colega ou mesmo um amigo a maltratava quando descobria que ela era gay, mas ela ainda se sentia tanto desonesta como traída, apesar de saber que só o segundo sentimento era devido, e que o primeiro era uma consequência de todas as coisas horríveis que ela tinha internalizado.

“Você ainda está preocupada com o seu parceiro?” Lorraine perguntou, trazendo Arabela de volta de seus devaneios. “Você deveria esquecer ele.”

“Ele é meu amigo, ou pelo menos eu pensei que ele era, e ele está falando em deixar a unidade por minha causa, é claro que estou preocupada.”

Ela bufou. “Ele não está pensando em sair por sua casa, se ele sair, é porque é um homem adulto que ainda não aprendeu a encarar rejeição, e provavelmente nunca percebeu que tinha conhecido uma lésbica antes.”

“Ele acha que eu provoquei ele, e eu não consigo pensar no que eu fiz para ele pensar isso.”

“Você foi amigável? Alguns homens não sabem a diferença.”

Isso conseguiu fazer ela sorrir. “Ainda assim, gostaria que as coisas não terminassem assim.”

“Estava falando sério antes, esquece tudo isso. Ele tem que aceitar essas coisas por ele mesmo, não tem nada que você possa fazer, além de estar lá quando ele estiver pronto para se desculpar e agir como um adulto.”

“Talvez você tenha razão. Vou tentar fazer isso. Agora, que tal sairmos para beber alguma coisa?”


End file.
